


Law and Order

by Ephermeralk



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Facial, Sex Toys, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of gathering intel on drug shipments, rookie Officer Padalecki and his team mistakenly attempt to bust Jensen, a salesman of ‘novelty items’, rather than their targeted drug dealer. Luckily, Texas has an ‘obscenity’ clause that prohibits the sale of sex toys, so the operation isn’t a complete waste of resources. Except for the fact that Officer Padalecki can think of a lot of things he’d like to do to Jensen. And none of them involve arresting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law and Order

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written as my August contribution to [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). Muse has been a bit absent recently, so I really have to thank ALL of my friends who’ve put up with my endless whining this month. Of course, extra super thanks go to [](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkajou**](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/) for her endless support, reading, and cheerleading, [](http://somersault-j.livejournal.com/profile)[**somersault_j**](http://somersault-j.livejournal.com/) for the original prompt idea, and [](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/)**firesign10** for the speedy and helpful beta!

Jared’s fingernails are bitten down to the quick. His heart’s pounding. It’s fast enough that he wonders if Morgan and Elba can hear it from the front seat. If his partner, Chad, can feel it bounding through his veins where their legs are pressed together in the back seat. If it’s louder than the engine of the black Tahoe that Elba is driving to the house the department’s rented out for their sting.

“Padalecki,” Morgan barks from the front seat. “I can feel you worrying from here. If you’re not ready for this assignment, it’s not too late to back out now.”

Apparently his pulse was loud enough for the whole car to hear. Shit. Jared wipes a drop of sweat off his forehead. Morgan’s going to murder him if he ruins this operation just because he can’t keep his goddamn secretions to himself.

“I’m fine,” he says. His voice breaks. In the back of his head he hears his mother’s voice. _You know what fine means, Jared? It means **f** rightened, **i** nsecure, **n** eurotic, and **e** motional. _ She was probably right. This is his first undercover drug bust, and he’s barely holding down his dinner.

Chad sniggers next to him, and Jared gives him a well-placed elbow in the ribs.

“Ow. Fuck you, Jay. I’m not the one who’s breathing like a race horse.”

“Settle down, boys,” Elba says placidly from the front seat. “Otherwise Morgan and I are dumping both your newbie asses on the street right now. Don’t think we won’t, just because it was your intel.”

“Yes sir,” they both answer in unison.

Jared glares at Chad, who in return slings his arm around Jared’s shoulders. No matter how annoying Chad can be, he’s still Jared’s best friend. And roommate. And general life-ruiner. It’s a full-time occupation. One that Chad’s been fulfilling since he moved to Dallas in middle school.

“Now,” Morgan says from the front seat. “Let’s run through this cover one more time.”

 

\--

 

The guy they’ve been waiting for arrives 10 minutes late—long enough that even Morgan and Elba are nervously rubbing their palms together, wondering if they’ve been made. When he finally knocks, Elba nods to Jared that he should answer the door. Jared digs deep inside himself to find strength for his shaky knees. He’s been walking since he was eleven months old. No reason this time should be any different, except that it is. Jared needs to bag this case in order to move up in the world.

“Name’s Jensen,” is what the man on the other side of the door says when Jared pulls back the door. “C’mon, sweet-stuff, help me unload the truck.”

Jared had been expecting some mangy-haired, half-toothless sleaze-ball with track marks up his arms. What’s in front of him instead is a perfectly round ass stuffed into too-tight jeans. Also included in the package: toned shoulders, a hint of eyeliner, and softly spiked hair. For a drug-dealer, Jensen looks perfect—Jared would never had guessed had he met him on the street. He’s clearly been refining his cover for years; it’s a better one than the D.E.A created for Jared. His hands run down his blue button-up, smoothing out any creases. _You’re undercover, Padalecki. Keep it together._

“So. What’s the occasion, big boy?” Jensen asks, as he hands Jared a box. It’s heavier than Jared expects. Jared wonders exactly how much heroin Jensen thinks they’re planning on buying. There’s got to be nearly 10 lbs inside the container he’s holding, and Jensen’s got a least three more boxes in his pick-up truck. Huh. For some reason, Jared had been expecting a douche-bag car. A BMW, or a Mercedes at the least. Definitely not a beat-up Ford F-150. He should really be taking undercover notes from this guy.

“You can call me Jared,” he says, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. “And, you know. Just want to have the right stuff to party with. Word on the street is that you were the person to go to. Am I right?” He grins, flashing his dimples at Jensen, who smiles in return.

“Definitely. Can’t beat pleasure,” Jensen says. He reaches inside the truck and pulls out what looks like a chocolate covered strawberry. “Here. For your help, Jared.”

Jensen leans forward, and Jared should really, really back it up. Who the fuck knows what the chocolate’s laced with? He’s dealing with a _drug dealer_ here, not a potential date. But when Jensen smiles, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes, and presses the tip of the fruit against his mouth, Jared can’t help but part his lips.

It’s delicious. The sweetness of the strawberry. The chocolate—not too sugary, not too bitter. The feel of Jensen’s fingertip on his lips, on the tip of his tongue. Fuck it, if this is what Jensen’s selling, Jared is _so_ sold. He moans. Rather loudly.

“Good?” Jensen asks, smirking.

“Do I even want to know what you put in those?”

Jensen hooks his thumbs into the pockets of Jared’s chinos and pulls him close. “Tell you what, moose. I don’t usually offer this to potential clients, but if you want to come back to my place after we’re done, I’ll show you _exactly_ what I put in that recipe.”

“Yeah, sure,” he manages to get out. Considering the entire lack of blood in his brain at the moment, he’s surprised he has any language capabilities left. Dammit, Jared’s so in over his head here. How the hell is he going to put his gun to this man’s chest, lock him in hand-cuffs, and deposit him at the station when all he wants is to be balls deep inside Jensen? To mark him up until he’s covered and dripping with Jared’s semen.

“Jared!” Jensen is snapping his fingers in front of Jared’s face. He needs to get a grip here. “Faster we get this over with, the faster you and me can go back to my place.”

 _…or the faster you’ll end up in the back seat of my state-issued Tahoe_ , is what Jared thinks, but he follows Jensen inside anyways.

\--

Jensen can clearly read the tense mood of the room once they’re all inside, so he starts off with, “So guys, any of you ever been to a party like this before?”

Morgan and Elba both say ‘yes’ at the same time he and Chad say ‘no’.

Jensen takes it all in stride. “Well, there’s no need for any embarrassment here, gentlemen. We’re all here because we like pleasure—in all of its forms.”

With that, Jensen opens one of the boxes and brings out…holy fuck. Jared chokes. Chad elbows him in the side before dissolving in a fit of unmanly giggles. Morgan and Elba are trying to look bored, but they’re shifting on the couch, clearly uncomfortable.

“I thought we’d get started with a bang,” Jensen says with a wink to Jared. Chad smirks. Morgan gives him an unamused glare. Jared looks down at his feet. “In, uh, light of Shark Week, I decided to break out our newest toy—modeled after an Orca penis. Obviously, it’s not _nearly_ as big—I’m in the business of pleasure, not pain. But this baby is definitely long enough to stimulate your prostate. Trust me on that one, gentlemen.” Jensen stops his speech in order to lick his lips. Jared might be a little bit in love. Ok. Maybe more than a little bit. But prisoners have pen pals, visitation rights…

Jensen continues, bringing Jared out of his thoughts of what _exactly_ he’d like to do to Jensen in a bright orange jump-suit. “And in my personal opinion, it works best with cumlube—gives you that sticky, stringy, real feeling. In fact, I’ve got a bottle right here if any of you gentlemen would like to test it for authenticity?”

“Uh, no thanks, I think we’ll pass,” Morgan says smoothly. Only the hint of a tic jumped in his jaw. “Actually, I think we’d like to skip to the finale, if you don’t mind…we don’t need the fluff, we’re ready to buy.”

Jensen’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. Real, honest to God, _confusion_. Oh no. Oh fuck. Jared’s so going to lose his job for this. Months of gathering data, of tracking movements and drug shipments. And it’s a big fucking coincidence. Jensen’s business isn’t a front. He doesn’t sell heroin at all. He sells sex-toys, plain and simple.

“Uh, well, I’m not really sure what you’re expecting for the finale, sir. I mean, I’ve got cock rings, butt plugs and toys that ejaculate—or a few cock cages and sounds if you’re into that?”

“Jared…” Morgan growls from across the room. Elba grabs his partner’s thigh. “Let’s be sure, JD.”

“Alright,” Morgan says, taking out his gun from the back of his waist, where it had been hiding innocuously until now.

“Whoa!” Jensen puts his hands up and drops to his knees. “I don’t know what y’all think this is…”

Elba flashes his badge and handcuffs Jensen. “D.E.A. We’re going to need to check your items, sir. If you could just stay in your position. No threatening movements.”

“Jared,” Morgan says, just the hint of displeasure evident by the growl in his tone. “Why don’t you do the honors of searching, since it was your intel after all.”

Jared shoots Jensen an apology-filled glance before walking over to the boxes and pulling out toy after toy. He’s never held so many sex toys in his life. He wonders if Jensen tries them all out himself before remembering that now is _not_ the appropriate time for a boner.

After dumping out all the boxes, and inspecting each toy carefully, not even a trace of white powder is evident. Jared is, however, impressed by how real the fruit lube smells. Given another situation, he would have loved to lick the cherry out of Jensen’s ass.

“It’s clean,” Jared mutters, watching both Morgan and Elba shrug. It’s an odd sight, both of them so calm, surrounded by a sea of empty cardboard and sex toys. Jared pinches himself to make sure he’s not in the midst of a dream. Nope. He winces. Dammit, that hurt.

“Well, that’s been a fabulous waste of department resources and our Saturday, boys,” Morgan says, giving an eyebrow raise to Elba, who in turn nods and runs his hands over the merchandise. He picks up what looks to be a tentacle that Jared’s pretty sure vibrates along with a few bottles of lube before walking out the door. Jared liberally scours his mind with brain bleach.

“On that note…” Morgan throws Jared the keys to the Tahoe before following his partner. “We’re off. It’s a nice night, we can walk home. You two take him down to the precinct and book him for Obscenity.”

“Obscenity?” Jensen questions from the ground. “You came to _me_ looking to buy novelty items.”

“And _you_ assured us you knew _exactly_ how they felt on your prostate. So I think that’s less ‘novelty’ and more of the ‘item to intentionally stimulate genitals’. Which is noted as illegal under the Obscenity Statute,” Chad explains.

“Knew I should have stayed in Austin this weekend,” Jensen mutters.

Jared whimpers at the statement, because if Jensen had stayed in Austin, Jared wouldn’t have met him. Not that the circumstances here are great. But still. Jensen had hand-fed him a chocolate strawberry. Jared had touched all of Jensen’s dildos. He’s even met Jared’s friends…and Chad…

Chad gives him an appraising gaze. “Look Jay, I think I’m gonna call it an early night too, and call a cab. You can handle this one by yourself, right?”

“Well, I think we’re supposed to handle this together—“

“Yo. Dumbass. Morgan and Elba have left. I’m _going to leave_. I’m sure that you and our very much _not_ a drug pusher here can make some sort of arrangement, once you two are alone. Maybe he won’t even get charged after all, if he makes a good enough deal...”

Chad winks at Jensen, who Jared can tell is the same color pink as himself—all the way from his collar bones to the tips of his ears. Jared’s too busy scuffing his shoe into the ground to notice Chad leaving until he hears the door close.

Then Jensen clears his throat from where he’s still down on his knees. “So, uh, what can I do you for officer? Will a blow job get me out of a charge?”

When Jared doesn’t answer, Jensen starts in again. His bravado fading fast into desperation. “Or you could fuck me. If you promise you’re clean, I’ll even let you skip on the condom. What do you want, Jared? I’ll do anything.”

Jared’s never been in this position before. He knows that some of the guys at work get off on it. Guys he knows. Guys he likes. But at this moment, Jared can’t imagine anything less attractive than Jensen offering to trade sex for his freedom. He wants Jensen, of course. But not like this. It goes against every fiber of his being. Against every reason why he wanted to go into law enforcement.

He leans down and unlocks Jensen's handcuffs. “Just go. Get out of here. This whole debacle was my fault anyway, I’m not going to take you in…”

Released from his restraints,Jensen gets up off the ground and pushes him. Square in the chest. And he looks mad. “You’re fucking turning me down? Seriously? I offer you _anything_ you want and you just say ‘no’?”

“It’s not who I am, Jensen. I’m not going to take advantage of you.”

“Who said anything about taking advantage?”

“You were on your knees looking at a year in prison.”

“And if you think I offer sexual services to just any police officer, you’d be sadly mistaken. Plus, I like being on my knees. It’s always the best view.”

Jensen demonstrates this by kneeling again, this time in front of Jared, and fucking nuzzles him in the crotch. Nose. Mouth. _Tongue_. Well. If Jensen wants to play this game, Jared can man up and play too.

“Stop,” he says. His voice sounds serious, even to his own ears. This whole situation is so ridiculous that he almost breaks into laughter, except that Jensen obeys his command immediately, looking up at him through black eyelashes. Jared’s cock twitches underneath two layers of cotton. Maybe he is into this after all…“You’re getting my pants dirty.”

“Well, that was kind of the poi—“

“Did I say you could speak?” he growls, pulling back on Jensen’s hair.

Jensen shakes his head ‘no’.

“Very good. Now I want you to go over to that table of toys and pick out a nice big dick to ride. Something that…makes you think of me.”

Now that Jared knows that Jensen’s enjoying himself, he’s free to sit back down on the couch, legs splayed, and watch as Jensen trails his hand over all the different dildos.

“Stop teasing, baby. Unless, of course, you _want_ to go to jail.”

Jensen glares at him but comes back with a thick purple dick. Unlike a lot of the others, it’s shaped like an actual human penis, complete with a spongy-looking head and molded veins that stand out.

“Good boy, Jen. That one’s almost as big as me.”

Jensen raises his eyebrows in disbelief. “Are you kidding me, it’s eight inch—“

“Nuh-huh,” Jared says as he leans forward, tapping his finger against Jensen’s lips. “I’ll let you know when I want to hear that pretty voice. But right now, I want you to get on the ground and show me how well you can suck a cock.”

Jensen flushes red, and suddenly Jared feels ashamed. His momma definitely taught him better than this. He reaches forward and puts his hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Look, man. You don’t have to do any of this. You can walk out the door right now. No hard feelings.”

Even more blood rushes to Jensen’s cheeks, turning him bright as a pie cherry. “Oh. Uh. I like it. Like, really, _really_ like it, Jared.”

“You do?”

“God, yeah. It’s so hot. You’re not even touching me, but I’m so fucking hard right now.”

Jared looks down to see that that Jensen’s telling the truth. Indeed, there’s a very large bulge sticking out to the left. Jared will touch it, cup it, feel it. But not right now. Instead, he’s going to watch Jensen get himself off.

“Good. Me too. Now get back to sucking that big fake cock for me, Jen. Get it nice and wet so that you can slip it right in that hole of yours.”

Jensen does exactly as Jared says. He licks the dildo from the base to the top, tonguing the head, pulling off with a pop. Jared can practically feel it, even though Jensen’s not even close to his dick. He’s even more impressed, however, when Jensen takes enough of it inside his mouth that his nose is pressed against the carpet. Jared counts the seconds that Jensen stays down, cock completely lodged in his throat. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven_. And then Jensen pulls off, takes a few heaving breathes and repeats his performance.

Jared groans, unzipping his fly and taking out his own dick, which is thick and heavier than usual in his hand. He leans forward and holds his palm in front of Jensen’s face.

“Spit for me.”

Jensen does, and it somehow makes it that much better when Jared starts jerking off.

“God, you look so good with your face stuffed full of dick, Jen,” he says. The wet sounds of Jensen sucking along with the feel of Jensen’s spit on his own cock are making heat pool in Jared’s stomach faster than he’d like, so he takes a moment to grip the base of his dick, just to the point of pain. Anything to delay his orgasm for a little while longer.

“What do you think, are you ready to take that monster out for a test drive?”

Jensen pulls off and winks. “Already have.”

“Good. Then get yourself off riding it.”

“You don’t want to do anything more than watch?”

“Oh, believe me. I definitely plan on touching every square inch of you—inside and out—later. This is just to take the edge off.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Jensen says as he strips off his pants and briefs at the same time, releasing his cock from its cotton prison. It’s freckled, perfect, symmetrical, just like every other part of Jensen. “You want my shirt off too?”

“Nah, keep the Henley on,” he replies. Although it’s Texas in the summer, the air-conditioning’s on full blast. Plus, he likes the way the dark green shirt clings to Jensen’s biceps. He’ll have plenty of time to get Jensen naked later.

Jared watches intensely as Jensen first sticks a finger inside himself, then another, before holding the dildo steady and slowly sinking down. It’s hard for Jared to know where to look—at Jensen’s mouth as it parts from the feeling of being filled, at Jensen’s cock that hasn’t flagged throughout the entire process, or at Jensen’s ass, which is stretched wide, taking in every inch that Jensen’s feeding it.

Once Jensen establishes a rhythm, fucking himself hard and fast, Jared remembers that he’s got a dick that needs attending to as well. He strokes himself slowly at first, rubbing the head of his cock until he really starts leaking, and then he stands up and slides out of his pants, pushing down his briefs until they’re stuck around his knees.

Jensen’s face, Jensen’s eyelashes, Jensen’s fucking obscene freckles, and blood-filled lips are right in front of his dick, and Jared only has time to grunt out, “This okay?” and receive a nod from Jensen before he’s coming—strings of white, sticky fluid erupting out of his dick to cover Jensen’s face.

If Jensen had looked beautiful before, it’s nothing compared to how stunning he is covered in Jared’s come. He kneels down then, and rubs his thumbs over Jensen’s closed eyelids, wiping off his semen before sticking his fingers in Jensen’s mouth. Jensen pays his fingers the same attention he had given to the dildo earlier, and it’s enough to make Jared’s dick hurt with the thought of filling again.

“Hey babe, open your eyes. I want to see them when you come.”

Jensen’s eyes flicker open, green obscured by black, and Jared rewards him by grasping his dick. He doesn’t move his hand though. Instead, he lets Jensen fuck himself harder on the purple dildo, getting enough leverage to thrust up into Jared’s warm palm.

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” Jared says, as Jensen rocks himself even more viciously. He’s so close to the edge that Jared feels compelled to push him over. To take pride in the fact that _he_ would be the cause of making Jensen come undone. He moves his hand then, grips harder and presses his thumb into the bundle of nerves right at the base of the head, and then Jensen _loses it_.

“Oh fuck. Right there. Don’t stop. God, J, don’t goddamn stop. I’m so fucking close, I’m gonna, I’m gonna—“

He comes, thick and white, all over Jared’s hand, before sliding off the toy and practically face-planting in Jared’s crotch. Jared rubs his come-sticky hand through Jensen’s hair as Jensen breathes deeply against his thigh. They stay like that for a while, Jared petting Jensen, until Jensen finally seems to regain his motor functions. Jared hands him his clothes while snagging his own chinos from the floor, stepping into them and zipping up.

“So, uh, I’d invite you back to my place, except Chad lives there too…”

“Chad?”

“The blonde guy making innuendos this evening? He’s kind of my roommate.”

“Ah. Well. Unfortunate for you. Luckily for both of us, I don’t have any roommates. But I do have a tray of chocolate strawberries in the fridge, and a king sized bed, if you need to check those for drugs too, officer.”

“I’ll probably need to cavity search you as well, just in case.”

“Promise on that one?”

“Absolutely. It’s my job to make sure you’re an upstanding citizen of Dallas.”

“Well, officer,” Jensen says, pulling him in for a kiss while shoving his sex toys back into their rightful boxes. “I have to say, you’re doing an excellent job.”  



End file.
